In many environments, especially urban environments, space that is reserved for the parking of bicycles is often limited. The presently disclosed technology seeks to address this problem by providing a space-saving bicycle rack. More particularly, the presently disclosed technology is directed to wall-mounted bicycle rack that may be pivoted so that, when not in use, it takes up little to no space.